Geu Saram
by Cicikun Syeren
Summary: Naruto sekarang menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal dengan lagu andalannya, yaitu Geu Saram. Dibalik lagu Geu Saram, tersimpan kisah menyedihkan dari Naruto sendiri. Kisah cintanya yang berakhir tragis. Akankah Naruto menemukan cinta sejatinya atau kembali kepada cinta lamanya yang menyakitkan? Update Chap 4
1. Chapter 1

Halo semua ^^

Bertemu lagi dengan aku Syeren. Yang hadir dengan Fic baru yaitu Geu Saram atau dalam bahasa Indonesia artinya Dia. Aku terinspirasi dari OST Bread, Love, and Dream yang judulnya sama Geu Saram. Di fic kali ini aku akan mengartikan lagu Geu Saram menurut versi ku. Melalui penderitaan Naruto.

Pertama-tama Syeren minta maaf jika fic ini kurang bagus atau menarik. Ya dari pada banyak omong silahkan para reader membaca ^^

**Geu Saram**

**Disclaimer: Naruto hanya punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Bread, Love, and Dream, lagu Geu Saram hanya dimiliki oleh penciptanya *Nah loh***

**Warning: OOC, EYD kurang bagus, Typo, mungkin ada bashing chara, background bukan di desa ninja tapi kaya di dunia nyata.**

**Pairing: NaruHina, NaruShion *maybe*, dan pair tersembunyi lainnya.**

**Story by Syeren **

**Chapter 1**

Disebuah tempat yang bisa dikatakan luas. Terdapat banyak orang yang berduyun-duyun datang untuk melihat seseorang. Ya, seorang pria muda yang mendapat popularitas luar biasa dari sebuah single yang berjudul _Geu Saram_. Pria yang mempunyai mata seperti batu shapire yang indah, rambut yang pirang dan agak berantakan merupakan ciri khas dia. Pria itu sedang duduk, di sampingnya ada seorang wanita yang merupakan host dari acara tersebut.

"Baiklah. Dimohon untuk para NL agar harap tenang karena sebentar lagi sesi wawancara akan segera dimulai,".

Tetapi, walau sudah berbicara seperti itu. Para NL atau Naruto Lovers tak henti-hentinya histeris karena idola mereka ada di depan mata mereka. "Narutooo-kuuunnn," atau mereka berkata, "Aishiteru Narutooo...,". Itulah kata-kata yang terucap dari NL.

"Aduh bagaimana ini? Naruto-san, bisakah anda menenangkan para NL?," permintaan itu diajukan kepada orang yang disebelahnya, Naruto Namikaze.

Naruto lalu tersenyum kearah host wanita itu lalu. "NL maaf, bisakah kalian untuk tenang sebentar sampai sesi wawancara selesai?," bagaikan sebuah mantra dan di tambah senyumnya yang menawan membuat hati para NL diam dan luluh dibuatnya. Itulah daya tarik dari Naruto Namikaze, hanya dengan senyumannya hati semua orang langsung tunduk padanya.

Semua NL pun akhirnya terdiam dan sesi wawancara pun dimulai.

"Terima kasih Naruto-san," dengan suara yang lembut dia mengatakannya pada Naruto.

"Ya, sama-sama," jawab Naruto.

Setelah itu, host pun memulai acaranya. "Acara promosi album pertama dari penyanyi pendatang baru Naruto Namikaze akan masuk ke dalam sesi wawancara. Saya persilahkan kepada para pers untuk mengajukan pertanyaan," kata host wanita mempersilahkan kepada para tamu yang terdiri para pers, baik majalah, koran, tabloid, tv, dan radio untuk bertanya kepada Naruto perihal album pertamanya.  
"Ya, baiklah. Nona berambut ungu tua di sebelah sana silahkan bertanya," sambil tidak lupa host menunjuk ke arah perempuan itu.

"Maaf, nama saya Guren dari majalah Konoha Idol. Saya ingin bertanya tentang lagu di album anda ini. Saya dengar semua lagu di album anda adalah ciptaan anda semua. Apakah itu benar?," tanya Guren kepada Naruto.

"Ya, itu memang benar. Dari lagu _Geu Saram_ sampai akhir adalah lagu ciptaan saya," tidak lupa diakhir kalimatnya, Naruto mengeluarkan senyuman manisnya.

"Saya juga mendengar kalau Minato-san, ayah anda menawarkan beberapa lagu ciptaan dari penyanyi-penyanyi senior. Tapi, anda tolak, apa itu benar?,"

"Ya, itu benar. Karena saya ingin memulai debut saya menjadi penyanyi ini dengan lagu ciptaan saya sendiri. Dan Tou-san sangat mengerti akan hal itu, juga memperbolehkanku untuk merilis single pertama dengan lagu ciptaanku sampai album pertama ini juga begitu,".

"Untuk promosi album ini Naruto-san akan melakukan tour keliling Negara Hi ini. Dan juga di Negara Kaze, tepatnya di ibu kota Negara Kaze, Kota Suna. Apa saja yang sudah anda siapkan untuk tour pertama anda? Dan bagaimana perasaan anda tentang tour pertama ini?," tanya Guren diikuti dengan tangannya yang tak lupa dengan cekatan menulis hasil wawancara sebelumnya.

Sejenak Naruto berpikir, "Ehm, untuk persiapan tentu saja mental. Karena ini berbeda dari konser yang pernah saya ikuti. Serta stamina yang cukup karena kebutulan semenjak menjadi artis, jadwal saya sangat padat. Maka dari itu, saya sudah beberapa kali sakit karena istirahat yang kurang. Mungkin nanti saya akan lebih bisa mengatur jadwal saya supaya tidak mengecewakan penggemar," Naruto menghela nafas sejenak, tidak lupa dengan wajah yang masih ramah menjawab pertanyaan Guren. "Kalau untuk perasaan saya sendiri, saya sangat senang. Akhirnya impian saya untuk menjadi penyanyi terkenal dan melakukan tour akan segera tercapai. Ini semua berkat Kami-sama, keluarga, orang-orang yang berjasa bagi saya, dan tentu saja para NL yang tak hentinya memberi semangat bagi saya sampai sekarang,".

"Baiklah. Terima kasih Naruto-san," kata Guren kepada Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Sama-sama,".

"Baiklah, setelah ini adakah teman-teman wartawan yang ingin bertanya lagi. Saya persilahkan," kata host kepada wartawan yang sepertinya mempunyai segudang pertanyaan pada Naruto.  
Lalu wawancara berlanjut, ada yang bertanya lebih mendalam lagi tentang album pertama Naruto ini. Bahkan sampai hal sepele seperti barang-barang apa saja yang wajib dibawa oleh Naruto selama tour sampai apakah saat tour Naruto juga akan mencari kekasih.

Sampailah juga pada akhir sesi wawancara dan itu berarti berakhirnya acara promosi album pertama Naruto sudah mencapai akhirnya. Hanya tinggal satu wartawan lagi yang bernama Rin dari salah satu acara infotaiment di Konoha yang akan memberikan pertanyaan. "Naruto-san saya ingin bertanya tentang kebenaran dari gosip yang beredar di website social media akhir-akhir ini?," tanya Rin.

Dengan wajah yang heran Naruto menjawab, "Iya, silahkan,".

"Maaf ini tentang lagu 'Geu Saram'. Saya dengar lagu ini diciptakan saat anda patah hati dan anda terinspirasi dari kejadian yang anda alami saat itu, apakah itu benar? Dan saya juga dengar kalau gadis yang membuat anda patah hati tersebut meninggalkan anda pada saat popularitas belum anda capai," dengan suara yg terdengar sangat hati-hati, Rin bertanya seperti itu.

Deg...

'Kenapa disaat seperti ini,' batin Naruto serasa ingin berteriak, menangis, dan ingin mengutarakan perasaannya yang selama ini terpendam. Hatinya serasa ditusuk seribu jarum tak terlihat. Ia ingin menghindar dari pertanyaan ini karena sudah beberapa tahun kejadian pilu itu telah terlewati. Tapi, tetap saja sampai sekarang hatinya masih berteriak dengan suara pilu. Walaupun sudah dapat ia kendalikan gejolak hatinya walau hanya sedikit. 'Naruto kau harus bersifat profesional. Janganlah terbawa emosi,' Naruto pun menyemangati dirinya. Dan bersiap menjawab pertanyaan itu.  
Menghela nafas terlebih dahulu untuk menenangkan gejolak hatinya. Naruto menjawab, "Iya, itu memang benar. Dan tentang gadis itu...,"

Naruto berpikir sejenak. "D...dia. Bukan maksud ku memang kejadian itu terjadi sebelum saya terkenal dan bertemu dengan orang tua kandung saya,".

"Apa itu berarti anda sudah putus dengannya? Dan benarkah dia yang memutuskan secara sepihak?," kali ini Rin bertanya dengan nada yang agak serius dari biasanya.

Deg...

'Sekarang, apa yang harus aku katakan,' batin Naruto. Menutup matanya, Naruto berharap dengan itu dia dapat berpikir dengan jernih. Jika diperhatikan, dia menahan tangis, kesedihan yang selama ini dia tutupi dibalik topengnya. Ia menghela nafas lagi. "Bagi saya, dia tetaplah orang yang selalu berada dihati saya dan tak bisa digantikan. Soal berita kalau saya putus. Pada dasarnya itu semua bukanlah salah dia. Kejadian itu terjadi sepenuhnya karena salah saya. Saya yang saat itu belum pantas untuknya, dia bagaikan bidadari dalam hati ku yang takkan pernah tercapai. Saya dan dia sangatlah berbeda...," Naruto merasa lidah terasa keluh dan tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya.

Dilain pihak, ada seorang gadis yang memperhatikan Naruto, dari acara dimulai sampai sekarang. 'Naruto-kun. Kenapa kau...,' batin gadis itu sangatlah sakit. Dia selalu memperhatikan Naruto, walau dia tahu Naruto tidak menyadarinya. Dia tahu perasaan Naruto sekarang, dia tahu Naruto sangat tersiksa. Ia ingin menghentikan acara ini, tapi itu tidak mungkin. 'Naruto-kun,' gadis yang sedari tadi melihat Naruto tersiksa batinnya, menangis. Menggantikan air mata sang pujaan hati yang tak bisa keluar karena memakai topeng yang tak dapat dilihat jika tidak memahami hati Naruto secara mendalam.

***

Sesi wawancara selesai. Naruto kembali ke ruang artis dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Tatapannya bagaikan kosong, hampa. Tentu saja, siapa yang tak sedih jika masa lalunya diungkit seperti itu. Apalagi kau adalah seorang publik figur yang harus menjaga nama baiknya. Sepertinya malam ini dia tidak dapat tidur dengan tenang lagi. Malam ini mungkin hanya dihabiskan untuk mengingat masa lalunya yang kelam dan penuh penderitaan. Juga tentang 'dia', satu-satunya perempuan yang akan selalu ada di hatinya.

Setelah lama Naruto larut dalam pikirannya, tiba-tiba...

"Naruto-kun," panggil seorang gadis yang tak lain adalah manager Naruto.

"Ah, Shion. Ada apa?," celetuk Naruto dengan kagetnya. Karena tiba-tiba dipanggil pada saat dia memikirkan masa lalunya.

Gadis berambut pirang pucat dan tidak lupa permata ungu yang menghiasi kedua matanya menatap Naruto. "Kau ini jangan bengong begitu. Tadi Paman Minato menelpon ku, katanya kau harus pulang karena ada acara perayaan rilisnya album pertama mu. Cepat kita pergi," kata Shion dengan suara yang sangat ketus.

Dengan lemas Naruto menjawab, "Iya, sabar. Lagipula Tou-san tidak perlu melakukan perayaan kan? Dan kenapa juga setiap kali kau obrol sama aku pasti diawali dengan nada begitu. Bagaimana nanti jika kau punya kekasih? Pasti dia orang yang sangat hebat karena bisa tahan dengan sifatmu yang menyebal...itaiii...hey sakit tahu," Naruto meringis kesakitan karena Shion menjitak kepalanya dengan keras.

"Dasar baka. Jika, aku membawa kekasihku ke hadapanmu, apakah kau akan menarik kata-katamu tadi?," dengan tangan yang masih dia tahan untuk menjitak Naruto lagi.

"Itu sih, nggak mungkin itaiii...aduh sakit Shion. Bisa-bisa aku jadi bodoh nih," ucap Naruto dengan nada kesal.

"Kau kan memang sudah bodohkan," balas Shion dengan suara ketusnya yang biasa. "Ayolaaahhh, cepat kita pergi. Besok kau juga masih ada acara dan persiapan untuk tourmu kan? Lebih cepat pulang berarti kau cepat istirahat juga,".

"Iya, aku ngerti kok," kali ini dia benar-benar tak tertarik melawan Shion. Nanti otaknya yang bodoh ini jadi tambah bodoh karena Shion.

Naruto yang sedang mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit tak sengaja melihat buket bunga lily putih. Entah sejak beberapa saat setelah Naruto memulai debutnya menjadi penyanyi pasti setelah selesai Naruto mengisi acaranya, dia akan mendapatkan bunga lily dengan sebuah kartu ucapan berwarna merah muda tepat di meja riasnya seperti sekarang ini. Dia pernah bertanya pada orang yang ada di sekitar meja riasnya tentang siapa yang mengirim bunga ini. Tapi, pastilah semua orang akan menjawab tidak tahu. Dulu, dia pernah tak sengaja langsung berpapasan dengan orang yang mengirim buket bunga tersebut. Ternyata dia hanya kurir pengantar bunga, lalu saat ditanya siapa yang mengirim bunga ini untuknya. Kurir hanya menjawab bahwa dia sendiri tidak tahu. Kurir itu hanya tahu kalau yang biasa memesan adalah suruhan orang yang mengirim bunga ini ke Naruto. Dia belum pernah melihat orang yang sebenarnya yang memesan bunga untuk Naruto. Dan disetiap kali buket bunga yang dikirim pasti ada kartu ucapan.

"Sepertinya lagi-lagi pengirim bunga lily mengirim lagi bunga untukku," Naruto menghampiri buket bunga itu dan menghirupnya dalam.

"Iya. Tadi aku juga melihat kurir yang biasanya mengirim bunga untukmu Naruto-kun," ucap Shion. "Lalu apa yang ditulisnya hari ini?,".

Naruto mengambil kartu ucapan yang ada di buket tersebut dan membacanya. "Selamat ya. Kau sudah merilis album pertamamu. Aku sangat senang saat mendengarnya. Dan selamat juga kau akan melakukan tour yang pertama. Aku hanya berharap kau selalu mendapatkan yang terbaik," setelah membaca isi kertas ucapan.

"Itu saja?," Tanya Shion heran.

"Ya, begitulah," dengan lembutnya Naruto menjawab pertanyan Shion sambil tidak lepas tatapannya dari kartu ucapan yang baru ia baca.

Setelah itu, Naruto langsung menaruh buket bunga ke tempat semula. Setelah itu dia membawa barang-barangnya dan buket bunga itu untuk membawa pulang ke rumahnya.

Selama perjalanan, Naruto hanya melihat jalan sambil mengingat masa lalunya.

**Flashback on**

"N...na...ruto-kun tolong m...maafkan aku...,".

"Ta...tapi, ini tidak boleh terjadi. A...aku s...sa...sangat me...mencintaimu...,"

"Hiks...hiks...hiks. T...tapi, mungkin kau akan mendapatkan yang terbaik da...daripada a...ku. Ma...maaf a...ku tak b...bi...sa menemanimu sampai k...kau me...menja...di seorang penyanyi ter...kenal,".

"Tidak, tidak, TIDAAAKKK. Apapun yang terjadi kau akan selalu bersamaku. Aku akan menjadi penyanyi terkenal dan suatu hari nanti aku akan menikah denganmu,".

"I...itu t...tidak b...bi...bisa. Maafkan aku,".

"Aku, aku, aku. Ini ti...dak bo...leh ter...jadi. TIDAK BOLEEEHHH. ARGHHH...,".

**Flashback off**

Setetes cairan bening keluar dari permata shapirenya. 'Bagaimana keadaan 'mu' sekarang? Hati ini..., Jantung ini..., tangan ini..., semuanya...' tangan kanan Naruto memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit. Naruto meremas dadanya dengan tangan kanannya dengan keras berharap sakit yang ada di dadanya berkurang. Tapi percuma saja, perasaannya yang berkecamuk ini tidak bisa redah. 'Aku akan selalu menunggumu. Menunggumu kembali pada pelukanku. Setelah kau kembali, takkan kubiarkan kau pergi lagi sampai maut memisahkan kita berdua. Seumur hidupku ini akan kugunakan hanya untuk menunggumu. Bidadariku...'

**Bersambung...**

Nah, bagaimana pendapat kalian. Maaf ya kalau kurang memuaskan. Jujur ini aku kerjakan di hp lalu aku copy paste ke akun FB ku. Lalu aku edit deh di komputer. Maklum belumpunya komputer di rumah, jadi harus puter otak untuk bisa buat fic. Maaf ya kalau kependekan.

Dan akhir kata terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic ku ini. Kritik, saran, dll. Aku terima dengan senang hati ^^

God Bless You ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Halo semua ^^

Syeren balik lagi dengan fic Geu Saram Chapter 2. Aku ucapkan terima kasih ama reviewer dan reader-reader lainnya yang sudah mau membaca fic aku yang sinetron banget ini. Aku juga mengubah genre menjadi Romance & Angst karena sepertinya lebih ke sana. ^^

Balasan Review:

**amexki chan****: **OK. Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Dan ya semoga aja tambah seru. Nih udah update.

**Silent reader: **Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Iya akan aku usahakan. DI chap ini akan terjawab.

**kiriko mahaera****: **Arigatao atas reviewnya. Nanti akan terjawab sesuai ceritanya.

**ramdhan-kun: **Arigatao atas reviewnya. Nih udah lanjut

**KarinHyuuga: **Arigatao. Emang harus puter otak nih. Ya liat aja di cerita ini.

**Kanzaki asamu****: **Arigatao. Iya nih udah lanjut.

**Gyurin Kim****: ** Itu karena liat aja deh di cerita ini. Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

**mizukaze-hime****: **Sankyuu atas reviewnya. Hehehe, emang aku bertujuan untuk itu.

Untuk lebih memahami cerita ku. Download lagu Geu Saram dan lihat translate liriknya di

notes/irene-serena/%EA%B7%B8%EC%82%AC%EB%9E%8C-geu-aram-dia-/194787303871932

Nah daripada banyak omong aku persembahkan

**Geu Saram**

**Disclaimer: Naruto hanya punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Bread, Love, and Dream, lagu Geu Saram hanya dimiliki oleh penciptanya *Nah loh***

**Warning: OOC, EYD kurang bagus, Typo, mungkin ada bashing chara, background bukan di desa ninja tapi kaya di dunia nyata.**

**Pairing: NaruHina, NaruShion *maybe*, dan pair tersembunyi lainnya.**

**Story by Syeren **

**Chapter 2**

Disebuah rumah, bisa dibilang rumah tersebut sangat besar. Siapapun pemiliknya, pasti adalah orang terkaya di daerah itu. Rumah yang mempunyai arsitektur Eropa tempo dulu dengan halaman yang terbilang luas bagi mata yang belum pernah melihatnya. Di sana terdapat seorang gadis, tapi status gadis sudah tidak ia sandang. Mungkin bisa dikatakan seorang wanita karena statusnya yang sudah menikah. Wanita tersebut sedang melihat acara televisi di kamarnya.

"Kembali bersama kami. Aku Matsuri dan rekan ku...," gadis berambut coklat tersebut menunjuk kearah rekan kerjanya yang ada di sebelah kanannya.

"Kankurou. Kembali lagi bersama kami diacara kesayangan kita, Konoha Artis," dengan tidak lupa Kankurou mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan semangat.

"Acara hari ini akan dibuka dengan berita paling hot dari penyanyi pendatang baru, Naruto Namikaze," ucap Matsuri tak kalah semangat dengan Kankurou.

Dilain pihak, wanita yang mendengar nama Naruto disebut. Ia langsung mendengar dan melihat kearah TV dengan seriusnya. Entah kenapa, setiap kali ia mendengar nama Naruto. Ia merasa hatinya sakit, ia ingin tahu keadaan pria itu. Dulu saat dia bersama Naruto, dia selalu tahu keadaan Naruto, selalu mendengar setiap alunan musik yang Naruto perdengarkan untuknya, selalu berada di sampingnya saat suka maupun duka melanda. Tapi, sekarang sudah berbeda. Itu hanya sebatas kenangan saja. Kenyataannya dia sudah menikah dengan laki-laki yang dipilih ayahnya. Pernikahan mereka pun sudah 3 tahun berlangsung. Apa yang bisa dia harapkan, sekarang ia hanya bisa untuk belajar mencintai suaminya. Ia harus melupakan kisah cintanya yang dulu. Walau, itu sulit bahkan sampai sekarang hatinya hanya ada untuk Naruto saja. Sudah tak ada lagi ruang untuk laki-laki lain.

Dia selalu merindukan Naruto, dalam mimpinya hanya ada senyuman hangat Naruto, pelukan hangat dari Naruto yang selalu membuat dirinya terlindungi, sentuhannya yang memabukkan, dan segalanya yang ada didiri Naruto adalah rindu baginya. Untuk mengurangi rasa rindunya, ia hanya bisa melihat Naruto di acara infotaiment, saat Naruto sedang mengisi acara televisi, dan dari surat kabar yang ada. Bahkan dia mendownload semua lagu Naruto untuk dia dengar setiap hari, pada saat mengenang kenangan menyakitkan saat dia terpaksa memutuskan Naruto secara sepihak. Dia tahu saat itu begitu hancurnya hati laki-laki pujaannya. Setiap kali mendengar lagu Naruto, dia semakin tahu betapa sakitnya hati laki-laki itu. Karena dia tahu lagu yang Naruto nyanyikan adalah jeritan hatinya, dia sangat mengerti itu. Apalagi pada saat dia melihat video klip dari lagu 'Geu Saram'. Dia menangis, ya menangis melihat video klip Naruto saat itu sudah membuat hatinya tercabik-cabik, merutuki sikapnya yang dulu memutuskan Naruto begitu saja. Bagaimana kau tidak menangis? Karena disini Naruto seperti disiksa batinnya. Adegan sang wanita di video klip itu, sama seperti saat dia memutuskan Naruto. Lalu dibagian reff, Naruto berada ditengah hujan sambil menangis dan berteriak. Dia bisa merasakannya kalau itu bukanlah akting, tapi benar-benar perasaan Naruto yang sakit. Diakhirnya, Naruto menenggelamkan dirinya di danau dengan wajah yang tetap menunjukan kesedihannya. Berharap sang kekasih kembali lagi kepadanya.

Kembali ke acara televisi. Matsuri dan Kankurou sekarang sedang membicarakan perihal peluncuran album Naruto dan tentang para NL sebutan bagi fans Naruto yang bela-belain datang ke acara tersebut hanya untuk melihat penyanyi favorit mereka.

"Wah, para NL ini sangatlah hebat. Mereka datang dari penjuru Negara Hi untuk melihat penyanyi favorit mereka Matsuri," kata Kankurou kepada rekan kerjanya Matsuri.

"Iya, betul sekali Kankurou. Dan di jumpa pers beberapa waktu yang lalu. Terbongkar masalah percintaan Naruto," balas Matsuri.

"Wah, masalah percintaan apa yang kamu bicarakan?," Kankurou bertanya dengan heran.

"Ternyata lagu 'Geu Saram' ciptaan Naruto terinspirasi dari kisah cintanya yang tragis. Dengan putusnya dia dengan kekasihnya yang dulu secara sepihak. Naruto juga mengakui perihal itu serta berkata kalau putusnya dia dengan mantannya itu sepenuhnya adalah kesalahan dia,".

"Hah, masa. Jadi, penasaran,".

"Maka dari itu, kita lihat cuplikannya berikut ini,".

Tiba-tiba layar televisi sudah digantikan cuplikan acara jumpa pers Naruto. Terlihat Naruto yang menjawab pertanyaan dari para wartawan perihal albumnya.  
Lalu scene pun berganti dengan Naruto pada saat dia harus menjawab pertanyaan Rin.

"Iya, itu memang benar. Dan  
tentang gadis itu...,". Terlihat dari layar televisi Naruto sedang berpikir, "D...dia. Bukan  
maksud ku memang kejadian itu terjadi  
sebelum saya terkenal dan bertemu  
dengan orang tua kandung saya,". Wanita yang tak lepas dari layar televisi hanya bisa menahan air mata. Dia tahu Naruto saat itu pasti sangat sakit hatinya.

Pertanyan pun berlanjut saat Rin bertanya perihal status Naruto dengan gadis tersebut yang tak lain adalah wanita yang sekarang sedang menonton televisi.  
"Bagi saya, dia tetaplah orang  
yang selalu berada dihati saya dan tak bisa  
digantikan. Soal berita kalau saya putus.  
Pada dasarnya itu semua bukanlah salah  
dia. Kejadian itu terjadi sepenuhnya karena  
salah saya. Saya yang saat itu belum pantas  
untuknya, dia bagaikan bidadari dalam hati  
ku yang takkan pernah tercapai. Saya dan  
dia sangatlah berbeda...,".

Deg...

Betapa kagetnya wanita itu mendengar pernyataan Naruto tadi. 'Tidak. Ini semua bukan salahmu. Ini semua salahku. Iya, salahku. Kenapa? Kenapa kau menjawab seperti itu? Kenapa kau tidak jujur saja?,' batin wanita itu sedih.

Air mata yang sejak tadi dia tahan, mulai berlinang dan jatuh ke permukaan bumi.

'Aku selalu saja menyusahkanmu. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun. Kau pun juga tidak bisa melupakanku dan melepasku. Aku walau sudah berusaha selama 3 tahun ini. Tetap saja tak bisa melupakan dan melepas kamu dari dalam hatiku. Setiap kali aku melihatmu di televisi. Kau tahu? Aku seperti tidak melihat dirimu yang sebenarnya, dirimu yang selalu bercahaya dan tersenyum tulus. Sekarang aku hanya dapat melihat sisi gelapmu saja. Apakah kau benar-benar sakit...

Naruto-kun...,'.

Sedangkan di tempat yang berbeda. Mobil yang membawa Naruto, sudah sampai ke tempat tujuan. Sebuah rumah yang besar. Rumah yang memiliki arsitektur seperti rumah kebanyakan orang berada. Terdapat taman yang luas dan kolam kecil di dekatnya. Tempat yang cocok untuk bermain golf. Walau sebenarnya Naruto tidak suka golf.

"Naruto-sama, kita sudah sampai di rumah," ucap laki-laki berambut coklat bernama Kotetsu.

"Oh, sudah sampai. Kalau begitu, Shion ayo kita turun. Pasti Tou-san dan Kaa-san sudah menunggu lama," Naruto membuka pintu mobil dan setelah itu membantu Shion untuk keluar dari mobil seperti seorang pangeran menuntun putri turun dari kereta kudanya.

Diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Naruto. Membuat Shion sangat malu, "K-kau ini. Jangan berbuat konyol deh. Aku juga bisa keluar dari mobil tanpa bantuanmu," Shion mengatakan itu dengan muka yang terlihat malu tapi, tetap diakhir katanya terdengar ketus khas Shion.

"Hahaha..., kau ini. Aku kan cuma ingin membantu saja. Nggak bermaksud apa-apa kok," dengan cengiran Naruto, Shion langsung membuang muka kearah lain. Naruto yang melihat itu tertawa kecil melihat manager sekaligus temannya saat kuliah dulu bersikap malu begitu, 'Seperti bukan Shion,' batin Naruto.

"Dasar Naruto-kun baka. Misi dong, dari jalanku. Akukan mau keluar," pinta Shion dengan wajah ngambeknya yang bagi Naruto lucu serta mengingatkannya pada cintanya yang dulu.

"Iya. Nah, silahkan Shion-sama, pangeranmu sudah menunggu," sekarang Naruto berperilaku seperti seorang pelayan yang mempersilahkan tamu lewat.

"Baka," dengan kesal Shion langsung keluar dari mobil tanpa peduli sama laki-laki yang tadi sedang menggodanya.

"Hei, tunggu aku Shion. Masa kaya gitu langsung ngambek," Naruto langsung saja mengejar Shion yang sekarang sudah berada di depan pintu masuk kediaman Namikaze.

Didalam kediaman Namikaze terlihat banyak orang dan hidangan-hidangan mewah. Orang-orang tersebut kebanyakan adalah tamu dari Minato Namikaze dan istrinya Kushina Namikaze. Sekarang suami-istri tersebut sedang berbincang dengan salah satu tamu mereka. Sampai ada seorang pelayan yang datang kepada mereka, memberitahu bahwa anak mereka sudah datang.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, karena anak kami sudah pulang," permisi Minato pada tamu yang diajak berbincang. Dengan anggukan yang berarti mengizinkan Minato dan Kushina untuk menghampiri anak mereka.

Minato dan Kushina meninggalkan kerumunan orang, menghampiri anak mereka yang ternyata berada di depan pintu masuk.

"Tadaima," kata Naruto semangat, tidak lupa dengan cengiran.

"Okaeri," ucap Minato dan Kushina bersamaan.

"Wah, ada Shion juga ya?," Kushina mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Shion yang berada di samping Naruto.

"Iya, bibi. Maaf mengganggu," terlihat Shion agak canggung melihat Kushina menatapnya begitu rupa.  
"Hehehe, tidak mengganggu kok. Malah bibi senang kamu datang bersama Naruto. Lalu bagaimana dengan acara promosi albumnya?," Kushina hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Shion dan mengalihkan pandangan ke anaknya.

"Ehm, tadinya sih. Aku sedikit gugup, tapi selama acara ternyata berjalan dengan baik," balas Naruto.

"Tapi, kenapa Tou-san dan Kaa-san mengadakan acara ini? Bukannya terlalu berlebihan?,".

"Untuk kamu bagi Tou-san tak ada yang berlebihan," kata Minato membalas pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar hal itu, hatinya terasa hangat. "Lagi pula, acara ini adalah bukti dari syukurnya Tou-san dan Kaa-san atas kembalinya kamu dikeluarga ini,".

"Tou-san...," Naruto tidak tahu harus berkata apa-apa. 'Apakah ini rasanya kasih sayang dari orang tua. Terasa hangat,' batin Naruto senang. Sebenarnya, dulu Naruto tidak tahu siapa orang tuanya? Yang ia tahu kalau dari masih kecil dia anak yatim piatu yang tinggal di panti asuhan. Lalu disaat masa itu, Naruto mengenal 'dia'. Orang yang sampai sekarang selalu Naruto cintai. Setelah, kejadian saat Naruto putus dengan 'dia'. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping, tapi disaat itu datang Shion sebagai sahabat dan penyemangatnya.

Dua tahun berlalu, Naruto yang masih sangat sedih ikut serta dalam audisi dari Namikaze Entertaiment yang sedang mencari artis baru. Tak disangka juri saat itu adalah ayahnya, Minato sang presiden direktur.

Bagi Minato saat melihat Naruto pertama kali, dia kaget. Karena Naruto mirip dengan anaknya yang hilang diculik oleh seorang penculik, bahkan namanya juga sama. Saat itu, anaknya baru berusia 7 bulan. Tapi dia diculik, walau sudah menangkap pelakunya. Penculik tersebut berkata kalau ia juga kehilangan Naruto. Sebagai ayah, dia sangat terpukul. Setiap hari dia gunakan untuk menenangkan istrinya, Kushina selalu berkata kalau Naruto hilang karena kesalahannya. Selalu berdoa untuk anaknya tercinta, saat makan dia selalu berpikir, apakah anaknya sudah makan? Makanan apa yang ia makan? Atau apakah dia sudah meninggal? Jika memikirkan hal itu, dia menangis dalam diam.  
Disaat audisi, Minato yang mendengar suara Naruto yang menyanyikan lagu 'Geu Saram'. Begitu menyedihkan, Minato yang mendengar menitikkan air mata begitu pula juri lainnya. Saat dilaksanakan interview, Minato bertanya kepada Naruto secara mendalam tentang masa lalu dan tentang lagu yang dia nyanyikan. Setiap jawaban dari Naruto, membuat Minato yakin Naruto adalah anaknya.  
Dan pada akhirnya orang tua dan anak yang terpisah cukup lama, bertemu dengan tangisan bahagia sekeluarga.

"Sudahlah. Hari ini kita gunakan untuk bersenang-senang. Naruto, ayo temani Tou-san untuk mengucapkan kata sambutan kepada tamu kita," Minato menarik tangan Naruto. Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu kaget.

"Tou-san, tapi aku nggak tahu harus berkata apa," Naruto ingin keluar dari situasi ini. Tapi...

"Katakan yang seperlunya saja. Tak usah malu. Kan ada Tou-san. Yang pasti kamu akan bernyanyi di sini," Minato mengatakan dengan nada yang tenang, diikuti senyum di wajahnya.

"Baiklah. Kalau Tou-san yang berkata seperti itu," balas Naruto dengan cengiran.

Dari jauh terlihat Kushina dan Shion yang melihat adegan lucu itu.

"Bibi sangat cantik hari ini," puji Shion kepada Kushina.

"Hah, masa?," Kushina yang mendengar langsung tersipu.

"Iya. Bibi memakai gaun warna merah tua. Sangat serasi dengan rambut bibi yang indah. Ditambah senyuman bibi, kecantikan bibi sangat terlihat sekali," Shion mengatakan hal itu dengan lancar dan jujur.

"Terima kasih. Sepertinya bibi tidak bisa berhenti untuk tersenyum. Karena melihat keluarga ini, sangatlah membuat bibi bahagia. Terkadang bibi berpikir, apa ini mimpi. Kalaupun mimpi, bibi berharap menjadi putri tidur. Tapi ini adalah kenyataan," tak melepaskan senyuman diwajahnya. Kushina melihat suami dan anaknya yang sedang menyambut para tamu yang hadir.

"Iya. Aku juga ikut bahagia dengan hal itu...,".

Ditempat sang wanita. Masih dengan mata yang sembab sehabis menangis. Tiba-tiba dari luar terdengar pintu yang terbuka dan muncullah seorang pria yang berstatus suami wanita tersebut.  
"Lagi-lagi kau menangis?," suara bariton pria itu menggema di ruangan yang hanya ada wanita dan suara televisi.

"...," wanita hanya bisa diam. Dia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku harap kau bisa ikut denganku ke suatu tempat," ucap pria itu dengan datar.

"K-kita akan ke m-mana?," tanya wanita itu dengan suara yang serak.

"Kita akan pergi ke tempat kenalan Tou-san. Tepatnya besok. Karena Tou-san tidak bisa pergi, beliau banyak urusan akhir-akhir ini. Kita akan menggantikannya," kata pria itu.

"U-untuk apa?," tanya wanita itu. Sambil menatap suaminya dengan mata yang sembab.

"Itu...,".

**Keesokkan harinya... **

"Naruto-kun. Setelah inikan tidak ada acara. Naruto-kun mau pergi kemana?," tanya Shion. Sekarang Shion dan Naruto berada di dalam mobil milik keluarga Namikaze yang sedang berangkat ke suatu tempat.

"Aku disuruh Tou-san untuk pergi ke kantornya. Dia ingin aku bertemu dengan tamunya," kata Naruto yang sedang mengendarai mobil.

"Oh, baiklah,".

Di mobil yang lain, terlihat pria dan wanita yang sekarang sudah berangkat ke tempat kenalan ayah dari si pria. Dan sebentar lagi mereka akan tiba di tempat tujuan mereka.

**Beberapa saat kemudian... **

"Presdir. Mereka sudah tiba," kata sekretaris. Sekretaris ini memiliki rambut berwarna merah panjang dan kulit yang putih. Dari name tagnya tertulis Sarah.

"Kalau begitu persilahkan mereka masuk!," balas presdir yang mempunyai rambut pirang jabrik, Minato Namikaze.

"Baik," Sarah membungkukkan badannya lalu keluar dari ruang presdir.

Sedangkan diluar terlihat sepasang suami-istri yang masih muda. Mereka berdua adalah pria dan wanita yang tadi sedang menaiki mobil, sekarang sudah berada di depan ruangan presdir.

"Tuan dan Nyonya. Silahkan masuk, presdir sudah menunggu," kata Sarah yang baru keluar dari ruangan presdir.

"Baik. Ayo, kita masuk," sang pria mengajak wanita yang ada di sampingnya.  
"B-baik...," sebelum kata-katanya selesai. Tiba-tiba...

"Naruto-kun sudah kubilang kalau jalan jangan cepat-cepat memangnya kita sedang lomba maraton," terdengar suara gadis dari arah belakang mereka. Tepatnya dari arah lift yang baru terbuka.

Deg...

'Naruto-kun...,' mendengar nama Naruto sang wanita langsung melihat kebelakang. Dan setelah itu matanya terbelalak kaget. Orang yang dia cintai, ada di depan matanya.

'Jadi, dia juga ada di sini. Menyusahkan' batin pria itu yang sepertinya sangat malas mendengar nama Naruto dan ikut membalikan tubuhnya.

"Hehehe, maaf ya Shion. Tapi...," Naruto yang sekarang melihat kearah depan. Kaget dengan kehadiran dua orang yang terasa tak asing baginya.

"Naruto-kun, kau kenapa?," saat Shion melihat mata Naruto yang terlihat kaget. Diapun mengarahkan pandangannya kearah pandangan di mana Naruto melihat.  
Shion yang melihat kedua orang itu langsung saja terbelalak kaget dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang tak bisa ditebak. 'Tidak mungkin...' batin Shion tak percaya. 'Mereka berdua. Kenapa harus muncul disaat seperti ini,'.

Kesunyian pun tercipta. Tak ada yang berani membuka pembicaraan. Naruto dan Shion sudah keluar daei lift. Tatapan Naruto tak bisa lepas dari sosok wanita yang sudah 3 tahun tak bertemu.  
Si pria yang agak jengah memulai pembicaraan, "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu...," mengarahkan pandangan kepada Naruto lalu Shion. "Naruto, Shion,".

'Apa yang akan diucapkan Naruto-kun? Kalau begitu...,'. Shion ingin membalas perkataan si pria, tapi dihalang oleh Naruto. Shion yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa diam dan membiarkan Naruto berbicara.

"Iya, sudah 3 tahun berlalu...

Sasuke, Hinata...,".

**Bersambung…**

Akhirnya udah selesai. Kritik dan saran aku terima dengan senang hati ^^

GBU


	3. Chapter 3

Halo semua ^^

Akhirnya Geu Saram Chap 3 udah update. Maaf bagi yang menunggu lama. Karena Minggu kemarin Syeren fokusin ke NHTD. Jadinya, nih fanfic harus istirahat dulu selama seminggu. Intinya Syeren hanya bisa update atau publish 1 fanfic seminggu sekali. Jujur di fic ini Syeren bingung banget, habis kata-kata yang dipakai cukup berat. Syeren juga ucapin makasih banyak buat para reader atau reviewer yang sudah membaca atau memberikan review. Daripada itu ada balasan review nih:

**KarinHyuuga**: Wah tak kusangka dengan mudah bisa ketebak. Iya, Sasuke emang nikah ama HInata. NaruShion itu bener kok. Tapi, akan keluar seiring berjalannya cerita. Mungkin NaruShion akan ada di flashback nanti ^^

**Guest (No Name)**: Memang dari awal Syeren mau bikin fic kaya gitu. Syukurlah kalo angstnya berasa. Lagu _Geu Saram _juga sedih, kalau tahu artinya.

**Ramdhan Arakida Amane**: Gak papa kok telat. Kelanjutannya ada di fic ini.

Nah selesai deh balas review. Bagi yang log in udah dibalas lewat PM. OK _^

Baiklah silahkan membaca

**Keterangan: **

"Blablabla,": berkata langsung

'Blablabla,': batin

Nanti akan ada sedikit lirik _Geu Saram_. Jadi jika tulisannya **bold, **berarti Naruto nyanyiin bagian itu. Pas ada translate Indonesia, itu cuma untuk pemahaman para reader aja tentang makna lagu itu.

**Geu Saram**

**Disclaimer: Naruto hanya punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Bread, Love, and Dream, lagu Geu Saram hanya dimiliki oleh penciptanya *Nah loh***

**Warning: OOC, EYD kurang bagus, Typo, mungkin ada bashing chara, AU, dll.**

**Pairing: NaruHina, NaruShion, MinaKushi, SasuHina, YahikoKonan, dan pair tersembunyi lainnya .**

**Story by Syeren **

**Chapter 3**

"N-Naruto-kun...," tatapan Hinata tetap terkunci kepada Naruto. Melihat Naruto, ada perasaan bersalah serta rindu. Ia ingin memeluk Naruto, tapi itu tidak mungkin.

Begitu pula dengan Naruto. Dia tak bisa melepas tatapannya pada Hinata dan ingin sekali memeluknya.

"Tak ku sangka kau berada di sini Naruto. Kupikir kau sedang mengisi acara di suatu tempat," Sasuke memecahkan kesunyian. Dia menatap tajam pada Naruto.

"Memang apa salahnya Naruto-kun di sini? Kalian berdua kenapa berada di sini? Tidakkah kalian berdua belum puas menyiksa...," belum selesai Shion memarahi Sasuke dan Hinata. Naruto langsung menatap Shion, menandakan supaya Shion berhenti berbicara.

"Aku. Aku di sini karena Tou-san menelponku untuk datang ke kantornya. Dia ingin memperkenalkan tamunya kepadaku. Ternyata tamu tersebut adalah kalian berdua," terang Naruto.

Hinata yang merasakan suasana mulai memanas hanya bisa berdoa. Agar Tuhan menghentikan semua ini.

Dari dalam ruang presdir, keluar seorang pria yang mirip Naruto. Tapi, rambutnya lebih panjang dan di wajahnya tak ada tanda kumis kucing. Minato, nama orang itu melihat anaknya beserta Shion dan tamunya sedang berhadapan.

"Naruto. Kau sudah datang. Lalu kenapa kalian berada di luar? Ayo, masuk ke dalam ruanganku," Minato membukakan pintu ruangannya lebih lebar mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Naruto, Shion, Sasuke, dan Hinata memasuki ruangan Minato yang terbilang luas. Mereka pun duduk di sofa yang sudah disediakan. Naruto duduk di samping Shion. Berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang duduk di samping Hinata.

Tatapan Naruto tidak lepas dari Hinata. Begitu pula Hinata. Sedangkan Shion menatap Sasuke dan Hinata dengan tatapan yang penuh amarah. Dia kesal melihat mereka berdua disaat Naruto yang baru belajar sedikit demi sedikit untuk melupakan Hinata. 'Kalau begini, Naruto-kun tak akan bisa melupakan Hinata,' batin Shion kesal. Sasuke sendiri hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapannya yang dingin.

"Naruto. Tou-san ingin mengenalkan kau dengan anak teman Tou-san. Mereka adalah...,".

"Sasuke dan Hinata," Naruto melanjutkan perkataan ayahnya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada Hinata.

"Jadi, kalian sudah saling kenal?" Minato yang sekarang telah duduk di sofa untuk satu orang yang berada di tengah-tengah sofa yang diduduki Naruto dan Shion dengan sofa yang diduduki Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Lebih tepatnya kita saling kenal sudah lama sekali," kata Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Minato.

"Lalu ada perlu apa kalian kemari?," Shion bertanya.

"Aku mewakili Tou-san ingin melakukan kerjasama dengan Namikaze Entertaiment tentang iklan untuk promosi produk kami," jelas Sasuke sambil menatap Shion.

"Iya, Tou-san mu sudah memberitahuku tadi. Maka dari itu aku menawarkan bagaimana untuk artis iklanmu itu anakku. Naruto ini?," Minato mengatakannya dengan menepuk tangannya ke bahu Naruto.

'Apa? Yang benar saja. Paman, kau tak seriuskan,' Shion menatap Minato dengan pandangan horor. Lalu ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Naruto, 'Naruto-kun tak mungkin sanggup.'.  
"Paman. Apa paman yakin dengan hal ini?," tanya Shion pada Minato. Niatnya agar Minato membatalkan Naruto menjadi artis iklan produk milik anak Uchiha yang ada di depannya. "Aku pikir Naruto-kun harus fokus ke bidang menyanyi terlebih dahulu. Apalagi, Naruto-kun akan melaksanakan tour pertamanya. Jika, dibebani dengan proyek iklan ini. Aku takut Naruto-kun akan mudah sakit. Karena jadwalnya yang padat. Tolong paman mengerti maksudku," Shion memohon pada Minato.

"Tapi, bukannya dengan cara ini. Popularitas Naruto akan lebih melesat?" tanya Minato heran mendengar penjelasan Shion, seperti menghindar dari sesuatu yang berbahaya.

"Jika, jadwal Naruto padat. Ada baiknya diganti dengan artis yang lain. Paman bisakan?" Sasuke membela pendapat Shion. Entah karena alasan apa.

"Apa tidak masalah? Tema iklanmu sangat pas dengan karakter Naruto?" tanya Minato meyakinkan.

"Ya, tak masalah. Lebih baik kita melakukan casting untuk mencari artis yang tepat untuk perusahaan kami. Paman bisa urus itu?" Sasuke menatap Minato.

"Tentu saja bisa," kata Minato.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Maaf. Aku permisi ke toilet," kata Naruto pada semuanya. Hinata yang melihat Naruto dan mendengar cara bicara Naruto. Dia tahu itu bohong. Pasti dia tidak mau berada dalam ruangan dengan Hinata dan Sasuke di dalamnya.

"Ya, silahkan Naruto," Minato pun memberi izin pada Naruto. Naruto segera pergi kearah pintu keluar.

Setelah sudah berada di luar ruangan presdir. Dia hanya dapat memegang dadanya yang berdegup kencang. Tanpa peduli apapun, Naruto langsung berlari. Dia tidak menghiraukan pegawai-pegawai Minato yang melihat ke Naruto dengan tatapan aneh.

Sekarang, Naruto berada di atap gedung Namikaze Entertaiment. Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di atas lantai dan bersandar pada dinding.

"Kenapa?," gumam Naruto. Tanpa sadar air mata yang dia tahan selama berada di ruang kerja ayahnya, tumpah. Bagi yang melihatnya pasti menganggap Naruto anak yang cengeng. Tapi, apakah kau tidak sedih melihat mantan kekasih mu yang masih kau cintai, dan masih kau anggap sebagai kekasih berada di samping pria lain? Bukan dirimu? Ada yang bilang kalau mati satu tumbuh seribu. Banyak gadis yang mencintai Naruto. Tapi, bagi Naruto tak ada yang sempurna seperti Hinata.

Disaat ia belajar melupakan Hinata. Hinata muncul kembali dengan pria lain.  
Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Berteriak tak peduli suaranya akan terdengar ke penjuru bumi. Tanpa disadari Naruto, gadis berambut indigo dan bermata lavender melihat kejadian itu dibalik pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Dia juga ikut menangis. Dia mengerti penderitaan Naruto. Dia juga sama sakitnya dengan Naruto.

"Hiks, hiks, hiks... M-maaf. Maaf. Maafkan a-ku yang telah m-membuatmu men-derita. Naruto-kun...," dengan suara yang serak ia mengatakan isi hatinya yang belum pernah diberitahukan pada siapapun bahkan Naruto.

.

.

.

Kini Sasuke dan Hinata sedang berangkat ke rumahnya. Sasuke yang menyetir dan Hinata hanya menatap langit yang mulai menggelap.

"Kau setelah pergi ke toilet jadi pendiam sekali. Apa kau pergi ke tempat pria itu?,".

"...,".

Sasuke sedikit melirik kearah Hinata. Dia hanya melihat tatapan kosong Hinata.  
"Hinata?".

"A-aku tak apa. Lebih baik kita cepat pulang. Aku lelah," Hinata mengatakannya dengan pandangannya yang tetap menatap langit.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. Tolong jangan ikuti aku," Naruto sekarang memakai jaket orangenya, kacamata hitam yang menutupi matanya, topi hitam yang menutupi rambut kuningnya, serta celana jeans dan sepatu kets yang ia pakai. Naruto berada di depan rumahnya. Sedang meminta izin kepada ibunya.

"Tapi, kau harus berhati-hati. Pulang jangan terlalu malam," Kushina mengatakannya dengan nada khawatir.

"Tenang saja Kaa-chan. Aku sudah bisa menjaga diriku," jelas Naruto. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu Kaa-chan," Naruto mengatakannya sambil mengeluarkan cengiran.

"Hati-hati dijalan," Kushina melihat kepergian anaknya yang memilih berjalan kaki. 'Tapi, kenapa perasaanku sangat khawatir?'.

.

.

.

Disebuah bar, terlihat pria yang mempunyai rambut orange jabrik yang memakai baju Bar Tender.

"Yahiko. Cepat buat pesanan untuk tamu kita!" perintah wanita berambut ungu yang berstatus istrinya pria bernama Yahiko itu.

"Iya. Sabar Konan," balas Yahiko kepada istrinya.

Melihat kelakuan suaminya selalu saja membuatnya kesal, "Kau maunya dipukul dulu baru bisa kerja?" dengan nada yang menyeramkan Konan mengatakannya.

"Ti-tidak kok. Konan sayang kau harus bersabar. Lagipula pesanannya banyak hari ini. Karyawan semuanya sudah kerepotan," terang Yahiko.

"Baka," Konan hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya tanda tak suka.

"Maaf. Aku pesan minuman," ucap seorang pemuda yang suaranya begitu dikenal Yahiko dan Konan.

"Naruto," ucap Yahiko dan Konan bersamaan. Mereka terlihat kaget karena melihat Naruto datang ke bar mereka.

"Sssttt. Tolong jangan keras-keras. Bisa-bisa penyamaranku ketahuan," kata Naruto dengan suara pelan.

"Oh, iya kami mengerti. Jadi, semenjak menjadi penyanyi kau jadi tambah susah ya?," Konan bertanya pada Naruto.

"Ya. Aku harus menyamar agar bisa datang ke tempat kalian. Oh ya, Yahiko-niisan pesan minuman yang biasa,".

"Sip," dengan telaten Yahiko mengambil sebuah botol minuman beralkohol dan membawanya beserta gelas kepada Naruto.

"Tapi, Naruto. Aku saranin kamu jangan terlalu banyak minum. Mengingat kau artis," saran Konan pada Naruto.

"Neesan tak perlu khawatir. Aku hanya minum sebotol saja," kata Naruto nyengir.

Dengan kesel Konan berkata, "Sama juga bohong itu. Secangkir sampai tiga cangkir juga cukup kok,".

"Tapi, itu tidakkan cukup untuk membuat masalahku menghilang," ekspresi Naruto berubah menjadi sedih.

Yahiko yang melihat ekspresi Naruto langsung bisa menebak kenapa pria itu datang ke barnya. 'Pasti karena Hinata,' batin Yahiko sedih.  
Bagi Yahiko, dia sudah menganggap Naruto seperti adiknya sendiri. Dia tahu betul apa yang membuat Naruto senang ataupun sedih. Ya, pastilah wanita Hyuuga yang sekarang berstatus istri dari Uchiha.

Yahiko pun menatap Konan, bertanda agar Konan membiarkan Yahiko dan Naruto berdua saja.  
Konan yang mengerti maksud Yahiko berkata pada Naruto, "Kalau begitu Neesan tinggal dulu ya. Ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus Neesan selesaikan. Biar Yahiko yang menemanimu.". Konan hanya tersenyum ramah dan kembali ke meja para tamu lainnya.  
Sedangkan Yahiko yang berada di meja Bar Tender bersama Naruto yang duduk di kursi tamu di depan meja Bar Tender.

"Jadi...," Yahiko menatap tajam kearah Naruto. "Ada masalah apa lagi?".

Naruto menuangkan minuman beralkohol itu atau bisa dikatakan bir kedalam gelasnya. Lalu meminumnya dengan cepat. Selesai minum terlihat pipi Naruto yang agak memerah, "Aku bertemu 'dia' lagi Niisan,".

Yahiko mengerti maksud dari 'dia', tentu saja wanita yang telah membuatnya selama 3 tahun ini, menjadi seorang pria hancur bagaikan tak punya masa depan. Awalnya, Yahiko pikir setelah Naruto menjadi penyanyi terkenal dan berhasil bertemu dengan orang tuanya dapat membuat Naruto melupakan Hinata. Tapi, sepertinya tidak.

"Di mana?".

Naruto meneguk lagi minumannya, "Di tempat kerja Tou-san. Heh, bahkan bersama anak Uchiha itu. Rasanya aku ingin meninju dia saat itu juga. Wajahnya membuat aku muak,". Naruto meminum lagi birnya, tapi langsung dari botolnya. "Dia pikir. Karena dia keluarga Uchiha bisa mengambil gadis milik orang, hah. Karena diberkahi nama keluarga kaya dan terpandang," setiap kata yang dikeluarkan Naruto penuh penekanan. Penuh dengan kesediahan, kekecewaan serta kekesalan.

"Kau jangan berkata seperti itu," nasihat Yahiko. Dia tahu sekarang Naruto sudah mabuk, tapi walau mabuk kesadarannya masih ada walau sedikit. Biasanya Naruto bisa menghabiskan 3 botol bahkan lebih jika ia benar-benar sedih dan tersiksa dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Niisan aku minta lagi! Kali ini sake ya," Naruto mengatakannya dengan sikap seperti orang mabuk.

"T-tapi, kaukan tidak boleh banyak minum. Apalagi kau adalah artis yang sedang naik daun dan seorang anak dari pengusaha perusahaan rekaman terkenal," nasihat Yahiko. Dia mengatakan ini semua agar imej Naruto dimata entertaiment tidak jelek.

"Apa peduliku? Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Lagipula ini hidupku. Mau aku menghancurkan tubuh ini juga tidak masalah. Aku sudah berusaha membunuh diriku sendiri. Tapi, selalu gagal. Aku bingung apa Tuhan itu sayang atau ingin menyiksaku,".

"Naruto. Tentu saja Tuhan itu sayang sama kamu," jawab Yahiko.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto tersenyum sinis, "Lalu jika Tuhan sayang. Kenapa Hinata? Kenapa HINATA HYUUGA gadisku sendiri tidak bisa menjadi milikku? JAWAB NIISAN. Kenapa dia tidak mengembalikan Hime dariku? Lalu kenapa saat aku belajar melupakannya dan tak ingin bertemu dengannya, aku harus bertemu dengannya? KENAPAAA?". Mungkin jika kau melihat Naruto sekarang. Mengira kalau dia sudah gila. Tapi, memang itulah Naruto. Hatinya sekarang sudah rapuh dan tidak setegar dulu.

"Naruto...," Yahiko sangat bingung menjawab pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari orang yang sudah dia anggap adiknya sendiri.

"Arghhh...," Naruto merasa jantung dan kepalanya sakit. Dia memegang kepalanya dan meremas kuat.

Yahiko yang melihat kejadian itu, sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto. "Kau tak apa-apa?".

Setelah sakitnya berkurang, Naruto memandang Yahiko dengan tatapan kosong, "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa,".

"Kau yakin?".

"Iya. Niisan mana sakeku?".

"Kau dengan keadaan seperti ini masih mau minum?" Yahiko sangat kaget melihat Naruto mengatakan itu.

"Niisan mana minumanku?".

Akhirnya Yahiko menyerah saja dan mengikuti keinginan Naruto. Jujur dia takut kalau Naruto tidak mendapat apa yang dia mau, Naruto dapat berbuat nekat seperti dulu.

.

.

.

Di ruang keluarga yang terbilang luas, Minato dan Kushina. Suami-istri itu tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan putra mereka. Ketakutan akan kehilangan putranya lagi menghantui mereka berdua. Membuat Minato dan Kushina gelisah menunggu Naruto. Jam besar yang ada di ruangan itu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam lewat.

Sebentar lagi sudah tengah malam, tapi anaknya belum kunjung pulang.  
"Seharusnya aku menyuruh salah seorang pelayan mengikutinya," kata Kushina khawatir dan kecewa.

"Kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri," Minato menenangkan istrinya. Minato dan Kushina sedang duduk di sofa berwarna coklat muda.  
Minato melihat-lihat handphonenya. Sudah berkali-kali ia menelpon anaknya. Tapi, tak bisa tersambung. 'Kalau begitu harus menelpon Shion,'. Minato mencari nomor telepon Shion. Lalu ia menekan kata 'Panggil' di handphone touch screennya. Ternyata tersambung. Lalu dari seberang sana terdengar suara lembut seorang gadis.

"Halo. Ada apa paman?," kata Shion mengangkat telepon Minato.

Minato yang mendengar suara Shion membalas, "Halo Shion. Apa sekarang kau sedang bersama Naruto?".

Shion heran mendengar pertanyan Minato 'Bukannya Naruto-kun ada di rumah apa jangan-jangan,'. Shion menghela nafas sejenak, "Tidak. Dia tidak bersamaku,".

"Jadi benar-benar tidak bersamamu? Lalu kau ada di mana?," tanya Minato bertubi-tubi.

"Iya, paman. Naruto-kun tidak bersamaku. Sekarang aku ada di apartemenku. Memangnya Naruto-kun kemana?," tanya Shion khawatir.

"Dia belum pulang. Jam 8 malam dia pamit pergi entah kemana. Ini sudah jam 11 lewat, tapi dia belum pulang. Paman bingung harus mencarinya di mana?"

Shion mendengar penuturan Minato, kaget. Shion baru sadar selama perjalanan pulang ke rumah Naruto dari pertemuan mereka dengan Sasuke dan Hinata. Dia hanya bisa melihat tatapan kosong dari Naruto. Dan ekspresi Naruto selama perjalanan itu, sangat membuat Shion khawatir. Biasanya jika Naruto bersikap seperti itu, dia akan pergi ke tempat Yahiko-niisan.

"Sepertinya aku tahu di mana Naruto berada,"

Minato yang mendengar itu langsung senang. "Jadi, kau tahu? Di mana?".

"Sepertinya di Bar Akatsuki,"

"Hah, b-bar?"

"Iya. Dia selalu melakukan itu jika sedang depresi. Tapi, lebih baik aku pastikan sendiri. Nanti jika aku menemukan Naruto-kun. Aku akan menghubungi paman,"

"Baik, tolong ya Shion,"

"Iya. Sampai jumpa paman,".

"Sampai jumpa," Minato menutup sambungan telponnya.

"Siapa yang kau telpon?," tanya Kushina.

Minato menatap Kushina yang berada di sampingnya, "Shion."

"Lalu apa Shion tahu di mana putra kita?" Kushina menatap serius pada Minato.

"Kata Shion, kemungkinan dia berada di Bar Akatsuki," kata Minato dengan pelan. Tapi, Kushina yang berada di samping suaminya bisa mendengar dengan jelas.

"B-bar. Tapi, di sana itu tidak aman. Minato, ayo kita pergi sekarang!" Kushina menarik lengan Minato. Dia sangat khawatir kepada putranya.

"Kita tidak bisa pergi sebelum tahu kebenarannya. Kumohon bersabarlah," Minato menenangkan istrinya dengan mengusap pundak istrinya.

Kushina yang diperlakukan seperti itu. Hanya bisa bersabar sampai anaknya ditemukan.

.

.

.

Sedangkan Shion, ia sedang mencari nomor telpon seseorang. Saat di layar handphonenya terlihat nama 'Konan-neesan'. Dia langsung menelponnya.

"Kumohon cepat diangkat," gumam Shion cemas.

Lalu terdengar suara wanita, "Halo Shion,".

"Halo Neesan. Neesan, apa Naruto-kun ada di bar?" tanya Shion.

"Iya, dia sedang bersama Yahiko. Sebenarnya ada apa lagi? Apa dia masih teringat dengan Hinata?"

Shion bingung harus menjawab apa. "Neesan tolong jaga Naruto-kun sampai aku datang. Jangan biarkan dia mabuk seperti dulu,"

"Iya, tentu saja. Memangnya kau mau langsung kesini?"

"Iya. Aku akan kesana sekarang," Shion menutup telponnya.

"Halo Shion? Hah, dasar. Sudah dimatikan," Konan memandang handphonenya. Lalu dia langsung pergi ketempat Yahiko dan Naruto.

.

.

.

Handphone Minato bergetar, bertanda ada panggilan masuk. Saat dia melihat nama Shion di handphonenya. Tanpa pikir panjang dia mengangkat telponnya.

"Halo. Bagaimana Shion?" tanya Minato.

"Aku tahu di mana Naruto-kun. Sepertinya memang di Bar Akatsuki. Aku akan segera kesana. Paman pergi saja langsung kesana," jelas Shion.

Minato yang mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Hanya bisa mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Baik. Paman akan segera kesana. Kirim alamatnya lewat SMS,"

"Baik," telpon terputus. Minato pun langsung bersiap-siap. Dia sekarang memakai kaos biru muda dengan celana panjang jeans. Lalu dia memakai jaket kulit hitam, membuat tampilannya seperti anak muda biasanya.

Kushina yang melihat Minato sudah siap-siap pergi. Mendatangi suaminya dan berkata, "Aku ikut,"

Minato yang mendengar suara istrinya, menoleh kebelakang. Terlihat wajah memohon istrinya. "Iya. Kita pergi bersama," Minato tersenyum.

Minato dan Kushina pergi ke mobil Minato. Sebuah mobil sedan warna hitam. Minato mengendarai mobilnya. Sedangkan Kushina berada di samping kursi pengemudi. Setelah mendapat SMS dari Shion tentang alamat Bar Akatsuki, Minato menancapkan gas untuk pergi kesana.

.

.

.

"Minato, masih belum sampai?," tanya Kushina. Kushina sekarang memakai kaos berwarna biru senada dengan suaminya, di dada kanannya terdapat lambang klan Uzumaki. Ia juga memakai rok diatas lutut berwarna biru gelap.

"Seharusnya ada disekitar sini," Minato mencari letak Bar Akatsuki disepanjang jalan yang dia dan istrinya lewati. Lalu tak sengaja, mata biru lautnya melihat gadis berambut pirang pucat dengan memakai jaket merah muda dan celana jeans panjang yang sekarang berdiri di depan bar dengan sikap membungkukan kepala seperti selesai melakukan lomba maraton.

"Sepertinya itu Shion," Minato mendekatkan mobilnya ke tempat gadis. Setelah sudah dekat, dia menghentikan mobilnya dan membuka jendela mobilnya. "Shion,".

Gadis yang dipanggil itu menoleh kearah sumber suara. Dilihatnya mobil sedan hitam dan pengemudi di dalamnya. "Hosh, hosh, hosh, p-paman,".

"Kau pasti habis lari dari apartemenmu?" tanya Minato.

"I-iya," Shion mengambil nafas dalam agar bisa menenangkan jantungnya yang sepertinya mau melompat dari tempatnya. Terlihat keringat dipelipis Shion yang sudah banyak.

"Apakah bar itu?" Minato menatap sebuah bar yang ada di depan matanya.  
Shion mengambil nafas panjang. Dia berusaha untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar. "Iya. Tempatnya di sini."

"Shion, kau tunggu di sini. Paman mau parkir mobil," jelas Minato yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Shion. Minato pun memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir Bar Akatsuki. Ia segera melepas sabuk pengaman dan membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Kushina kau tunggu di sini! Aku akan segera kembali."

"T-tapi, Minato..."

"Cukup aku dan Shion yang masuk. Kau tenang saja," Minato tersenyum kearah Kushina supaya istrinya tidak perlu khawatir.

"Baiklah. Cepat kembalilah Minato."

"Ya," Minato menutup pintu mobil dan segera berlari menuju Shion yang sudah berada di depan bar.

"Ayo, kita masuk," Shion memimpin Minato memasuki bar.

.

.

.

"Naruto. Sudah Neesan bilang jangan banyak minum. Ini sudah botol ke 6. Kau masih mau nambah lagi?," Konan memaksa Naruto untuk berhenti minum. Walau mungkin itu percuma saja.

"Itu benar Naruto," Yahiko juga ikut berusaha menahan Naruto minum botol yang ke tujuhnya.  
Naruto yang sudah sangat mabuk. Langsung menghentakkan tangannya di meja bar. "Kalian berhentilah melarangku. Terserah aku mau minum berapa."

"Naruto-kun..."

Naruto yang dipanggil, mengarahkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Terlihat Shion dan Minato yang sudah berada dekat dengan Naruto.

'Naruto...,' Minato tidak percaya. Dia melihat Naruto dengan keadaan hancur seperti ini. Anaknya yang selama ini ceria. Ternyata hancur seperti ini. Menjadi pemuda urakkan dan pemabuk. Hatinya sebagai orang tua sangatlah sakit. Dadanya terasa ditusuk beribu jarum. Dia ingin tahu kenapa anaknya bisa seperti ini.

"Hentikan semua ini Naruto!" Shion mengambil botol minuman dari tangan Naruto dan menaruhnya di meja bar.

"Hinata," gumam Naruto saat melihat Shion. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto berdiri dan langsung memeluk erat Shion yang dia pikir adalah Hinata. "Akhirnya kau kembali padaku. Akhirnya. Akhirnya. Hiks, hiks, hiks,...," Naruto menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak Shion serta mempererat pelukannya. Bagaikan Shion adalah Hinata yang sudah kembali padanya.  
Shion yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa diam. Dia menatap sendu Naruto. Naruto yang selama ini ceria bagaikan matahari. Harus terpuruk dan menangis seperti ini. Karena Hinata Hyuuga. Shion hanya bisa meremas tangannya erat. Kebencian dan kemarahannya sudah memuncak kepada wanita Hyuuga itu. Andai yang Naruto cintai adalah Shion sendiri. Shion tidak akan meninggalkannya, walau ia dipaksa menikah dengan pria yang lebih tampan dan kaya. Hatinya sudah jatuh ditangan Namikaze.

Shion membalas pelukan Naruto dan mengusap kepala yang penuh rambut pirang. Shion hanya bisa menahan tangisnya. "S-sudahlah Naruto-kun. Aku bukan wanita itu. Aku Shion."  
Naruto yang mendengar nama Shion. Langsung melonggarkan pelukannya dan menjauh dari Shion perlahan-lahan. Saat dia menatap ke gadis yang di depannya. Ternyata memang Shion. Shion hanya menatap sedih ke Naruto. Terlihat di mata Naruto bekas air mata dan mata yang sembab.

Minato hanya bisa menatap nanar kepada dua muda-mudi itu. Banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di pikirannya. Siapa Hinata? Wanita itu? Banyak yang tidak dia ketahui tentang anaknya.

"Naruto. Mari pulang. Ini sudah malam. Kaa-san sudah menunggu," Minato mendekati anaknya. Dia memegang pundak putranya. Naruto hanya bisa menatap kosong. Dia yang melihat ayahnya. Mengeluarkan air mata, seperti dia ingin sekali mencurahkan hatinya kepada ayahnya.

"Tou-san," begitu lemah tapi bisa didengar Minato. Naruto memeluk ayahnya dan menangis tak karuan. Ia merasa sudah tidak kuat. Ia ingin mencurahkan hatinya kepada ayahnya.

"Naruto," Minato membalas pelukan Naruto dan menenggelamkan kepala anaknya ke dadanya. Dia bisa merasakan bau alkohol dan kaosnya yang terasa basah oleh air mata anaknya. Minato sedih melihat penampilan anaknya sekarang.

.

.

.

Minato menuntun Naruto yang sudah mabuk berat. Dia dibantu dengan Shion. Membopong Naruto ke mobilnya.

Kushina yang melihat Minato, Naruto, dan Shion langsung keluar dari mobil. "Naruto. Kau kenapa nak?"

"Dia hanya mabuk berat. Tolong bukakan pintu mobil Kushina!" jelas Minato.  
Kushina membukakan pintu mobil dan membantu memasukkan Naruto ke dalam mobil di tempat penumpang.

Sekarang, Kushina duduk di bagian penumpang di belakang stir pengemudi bersama Naruto yang berada dipelukannya. Naruto sendiri bersandar di dada ibunya. Bagi Naruto, pertama kalinya dia merasakan ini. Wangi ibu. Pelukan hangat ibu. Sungguh memabukkan. Sedangkan di depan, Minato mengemudi mobilnya dan Shion yang berada di samping Minato.

"Kaa-san? Tou-san?"

"Hm," Kushina mengusap kepala anaknya dan Minato hanya bisa melihat Naruto dari kaca spion.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Aku harus bertemu dengan 'dia'. Kenapa Tou-san membawa 'dia' kehadapanku? Kenapa aku selalu merasa sakit di dada ini?"  
Minato dan Kushina hanya bisa mendengar dengan perasaan sedih. Kushina mempererat pelukannya, dia pun ikut menangis melihat anaknya. "Apa ini rasanya patah hati? Rasanya sakit. Sakit sekali."

"**그****사람****날****웃게****한****사람****( geu saram nal utge han saram )**

**그****사람****날****울게****한****사람****( geu saram nal ulge han saram )**

**그****사람****따뜻한****입술로****내게****( geu saram ttatteutan ipsullo naege )**

**내****심장을****찾아준****사람****( nae simjangeul chajajun saram )**

Dia adalah orang yang membuatku tersenyum

Dia adalah orang yang membuatku menangis,

Dan ia adalah orang yang meraih hatiku lewat kehangatan bibirnya

**그****사랑****지울****수****없는데****( geu sarang jiul su eomneunde )**

**그****사랑****잊을****수****없는데****( geu sarang ijeul su eomneunde )**

**그****사람****내****숨****같은****사람****( geu saram nae sum gateun saram )**

**그런****사람이****떠나가네요****( geureon sarami tteonaganeyo )**

Dia tak bisa ku hapus

Dia tak bisa kulupakan

Dia adalah seperti nafasku

Namun orang itu sekarang telah pergi

**그****사람아****사랑아****아픈****가슴아****( geu sarama saranga apeun gaseuma )**

**아무것도****모르는****사람아****( amugeotdo moreuneun sarama )**

**사랑했고****또****사랑해서****( saranghaetgo tto saranghaeseo )**

**보낼****수****밖에****없는****사람아****( bonael su bakke eomneun sarama )**

**내****사랑아****( nae saranga )**

Karena Orang itu, cinta itu, hatiku sakit

Apakah kau tak tahu apapun, kekasihku

Aku telah mencintaimu dan terus mencintaimu

Aku harus menjalani ini ( membiarkan kau pergi )

oh cintaku…."

Dengan keadaan mabuk, Naruto menyanyikan lagu 'Geu Saram' dengan suara yang serak dan air mata yang mengalir. Bagaikan lagu itu menggambarkan perasaan Naruto sekarang. Sedangkan di tempat lain, Hinata mendengar lagu 'Geu Saram' yang dinyanyikan Naruto dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

Mereka berdua saling mencintai. Tapi, takdir telah mempermainkan mereka. Apakah takdir mereka harus terpisah? Apakah mereka tidak bisa mempersatukan cinta mereka?

**Bersambung…**

Bagaimana cerita hari ini? Aku nggak tahu harus berkata apa soal cerita kali ini. Karena benar-banar kuras pikiran. Syeren mau minta tolong nih. Bagi yang tahu tempat magang atau PKL untuk SMK jurusan multimedia. Harap kasih tahu Syeren. Karena Syeren lagi nyari. Multimedia itu kaya broadcast, design grafis, photoshop, coreldraw, dll. Untuk bulan Januari aja. Kelompok Syeren kebetulan ada 4 orang. Kalau bisa daerah Jakarta dan Tangerang. Mohon bantuan semuanya.

Kritik, saran, pendapat, dll. Syeren terima kok.

GBU ^^

And Ganbatte ttebayo ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Halo semua ^^

Pertama maaf karena Syeren baru bisa update sekarang. Dan moga chap kali ini bagus, walau aku merasa kurang bagus. Balasan review ada di bawah ya setelah cerita ini.

**Geu Saram**

**Disclaimer: Naruto hanya punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Bread, Love, and Dream, lagu Geu Saram hanya dimiliki oleh penciptanya *Nah loh***

**Warning: OOC, EYD kurang bagus, Typo, mungkin ada bashing chara, AU, dll.**

**Pairing: NaruHina, NaruShion, MinaKushi, SasuHina, YahikoKonan, dan pair tersembunyi lainnya .**

**Story by Syeren **

**Chapter 4**

Disebuah kamar yang bernuansa orange. Terlihat seorang pemuda yang terbaring di tempat tidur berukuran king size dengan penampilan yang terbilang hancur. Bau alkohol sangat terasa, jika berada di dekatnya serta rambutnya yang terlihat lebih berantakan dan wajah yang terlihat habis menangis. Sedangkan ayah dari pemuda itu, Minato. Dia sedang melepas sepatu dan pakaian yang dikenakan anaknya, Naruto. Lalu menggantikan pakaiannya dengan baju tidur. Dengan perlahan, dia berusaha untuk menggantikan pakaian putranya. Setelah selesai, Minato menyelimuti anaknya agar anaknya tidak kedinginan. Di luar kamar Naruto terlihat 2 perempuan, Kushina dan Shion. Mereka menunggu dengan gelisah di depan pintu kamar Naruto.  
Minato yang sudah usai menyelimuti anaknya, dengan sayang dia mengecup kening anaknya. "Oyasumi, Naruto. Tidurlah yang nyenyak."

Minato berjalan perlahan keluar dari kamar Naruto. Setelah sampai di luar kamar anaknya dan menutup pintu kamar. Kushina bertanya, "Bagaimana keadaannya Minato?"

"Dia sudah tidur dengan nyenyak. Tapi...," Minato menatap Shion penuh dengan rasa penasaran. "Paman ingin tahu. Tolong jelaskan semuanya, Shion."

Shion yang ditatap Minato hanya bisa menundukkan kepala. Memang cepat atau lambat pasti Minato dan Kushina akan tahu. Dari awal Naruto tidak ingin orang tuanya tahu tentang masa lalunya, biarlah Naruto sendiri yang tahu. Itu juga termasuk tentang Hinata. Shion juga pernah diperingati oleh Naruto agar tidak menceritakan masa lalunya. Tapi jika seperti ini...

"Paman ingin tahu semua hal tentang Naruto. Masa lalunya. Kenapa dia bisa menjadi hancur seperti ini? Kenapa dia menangis? Siapa Hinata? Siapa wanita yang kalian bicarakan?"

Shion sangat gugup untuk menjawab, karena menurutnya seharus bukanlah dia yang menceritakannya. Dia mengambil nafas panjang menenangkan hatinya. Shion membuka mulutnya, tapi Kushina berkata, "Sudahlah Minato. Ini sudah malam. Kasihan Shion. Lebih baik kita bicarakan ini besok."

Minato melihat istrinya dan mengangguk menyetujui. "Kalau begitu Shion, kamu pulang ke apartemenmu. Biar Kotetsu yang mengantarmu pulang. Lalu tentang Naruto, kita harus batalkan semua janji acara untuk besok. Biar paman yang urus."

Shion menganggukan kepala. "Baiklah paman. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu paman, bibi. Sampai jumpa."

**Keesokkan harinya... **

Pagi yang indah di Konoha. Udara yang sejuk cocok sekali untuk berolah raga. Dilain tempat, Shion sedang menaiki motor maticnya yang berwarna merah muda. Dia mengendarai motornya untuk pergi ke mansion Namikaze.

Sesampainya di mansion, ia memberikan motornya ke tangan pelayan di sana untuk diparkirkan.  
Shion menekan bel mansion, tidak lama kemudian terlihat wanita berambut merah yang memakai baju rumah biasa.

"Ohayou bibi," Shion menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Ohayou Shion. Ayo masuk kedalam," Kushina mempersilahkan Shion masuk kedalam.

Saat di dalam mansion, Shion bertanya, "Bibi, bagaimana keadaan Naruto-kun?"

"Bibi belum kekamarnya. Saat ini Minato masih di dalam kamar. Sedang bersiap pergi kerja. Mungkin sebentar lagi Minato akan turun ke ruang makan. Mungkin lebih baik kita pergi ke kamar Naruto untuk mengajaknya sarapan," ujar Kushina. Shion mengikuti Kushina dari belakang pergi kekamar Naruto yang berada di lantai 2. Sampai di depan kamar Naruto. Kushina mengetuk pintu kamar, "Naruto. Bangun. Sarapan sudah siap!"

Tak ada jawaban dari kamar Naruto. "Naruto. Saatnya sarapan!"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Shion memberikan saran untuk masuk ke kamar Naruto. Kushina menyetujuinya, ia membuka kamar Naruto perlahan. Mereka berdua masuk kedalam kamar. Tapi, mereka kaget karena tidak ada Naruto di kamar. "Naruto? Naruto? Naruto kau di mana?" Kushina mencari anaknya di sekeliling kamar, tapi hasilnya nihil. Shion juga ikut membantu.  
Perasaan khawatir mnghantui Kushina. 'Naruto kau di mana?' Kushina benar-benar takut.  
Shion terus mencari Naruto. Dia berlari kearah jendela kamar, tapi tidak ada apa-apa. Lalu perhatian tertuju pada sebuah suara. Suara air gemericik entah di mana. Dia menutup mata serta menajamkan pendengarannya dan ternyata suara itu berasal dari kamar mandi Naruto. "Bibi. Sepertinya Naruto-kun berada di dalam kamar mandi," kata Shion sambil menunjuk kekamar mandi.

Kushina menatap kamar mandi, ia langsung berjalan ke kamar mandi bersama Shion. Dia mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, "Naruto. Kau sedang mandi?" tanya Kushina tapi tidak ada respon dari dalam. Kushina memegang handle pintu, lalu saat dia membuka pintu kamar mandi ternyata tidak dikunci. Kushina masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Naruto, anaknya terhujani air shower yang terus mengalir dengan masih menggunakan baju tidur juga dalam keadaan pingsan. "NARUTOOO...!"

Dengan cepat, Kushina menghampiri Naruto dan mematikan shower. Dia memeluk Naruto yang badannya sangatlah dingin dan bibir yang membiru. Shion yang melihat hal itu, matanya membulat kaget. "Naruto-kun...," air mata menetes dari mata violetnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" dari belakang muncul Minato yang sudah berpakaian kerja lengkapnya.

"P-paman. Naruto-kun...," Shion menatap Minato dengan tatapan penuh sedih. Minato yang mengerti langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Hatinya terasa diremas saat melihat istrinya yang memeluk Naruto dan menangis pilu.

"Naruto. Sadarlah nak. Kumohon," kata Kushina yang terus menepuk pipi anaknya.  
Dengan cepat Minato menghampiri mereka. Dia pun ikut memeluk anaknya. Dan memegang tangan anaknya, sungguh dingin. "Kushina cepat kau telpon dokter ke sini. Jika dibiarkan, Naruto bisa demam."

Kushina mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan Minato dan Naruto. Sedangkan Shion mengikuti Kushina dari belakang.

Minato sendiri menepuk pipi Naruto, "Naruto. Tou-san mohon sadarlah," Minato sangat khawatir dengan anaknya. Perlahan mata anaknya terbuka. Memperlihat mata yang sendu dan gelap seperti tak ada cahaya lagi di kehidupannya. "Tou-san...," ujar Naruto lemah.

"Syukurlah kau sadar," Minato segera menggendong Naruto ke tempat tidur. Dengan perlahan ia membaringkan anaknya. Setelah itu dengan telatennya dia mengganti semua baju Naruto dengan baju yang kering.

Setelah selesai, dia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sendu. Sekarang, Minato duduk di sisi ranjang dekat Naruto. "Tou-san...,"

"Sudahlah kau harus banyak istirahat. Sekarang kau tidak perlu kerja," Minato mengusap kening anaknya dengan sayang.

"Sebentar lagi dokter akan segera datang. Bersabarlah. Sekarang bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"...," Naruto tidak menjawab. Pikirannya sudah melayang entah kemana. Tatapannya begitu kosong.

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, Kushina dan Shion beserta seorang dokter datang ke kamar Naruto.

"Aku segera datang secepat mungkin ke sini. Lalu di mana Naruto?" tanya sang dokter yang mempunyai rambut pendek berwarna hitam.

"Dia di sini Shizune, " jawab Minato yang langsung berdiri.

"Biar aku periksa. Aku mohon semuanya berada di luar. Percayakan Naruto padaku," ujar Shizune.

Minato, Kushina, dan Shion keluar dari kamar Naruto dan menunggu sampai pemeriksaan Naruto selesai.

Setelah berapa lama kemudian, Shizune keluar dari kamar. Mereka bertiga langsung menghampiri Shizune untuk meminta penjelasan. "Tenang. Naruto hanya demam karena terlalu lama terkena air shower. Mungkin beberapa hari ini dia harus banyak istirahat. Dan ini obat yang harus dia minum," jelas Shizune.

"Terima kasih, Shizune," ujar Kushina mengambil obat.

"Kalau begitu. Saya permisi."

Shizune meninggalkan mansion Namikaze. Meninggalkan ketiga orang yang kini berada di kamar Naruto.

"Minato-kun. Kau kan ada meeting penting hari ini? Apa tidak masalah?" Kushina bertanya kepada Minato yang sedang mengelus rambut anaknya yang tertidur.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau bekerja hari ini," jelas Minato.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi, ini kau harus bisa bersifat profesional. Lagi pula, aku dan Shion akan menjaga Naruto."

Minato terdiam. Dia berpikir sejenak. Memang meeting nanti sangat penting. Tapi, anaknya yang masih sakit atau lebih tepatnya labil. Tidak bisa ditinggal begitu saja. Setelah menimbang-nimbang cukup lama, akhirnya Minato harus pergi bekerja. "Baiklah. Aku akan pergi kerja. Tapi, hanya untuk mengikuti meeting saja. Setelah itu aku akan pulang. Mungkin setelah makan siang aku sudah pulang."

Kushina tersenyum dan berkata, "Sarapan sudah siap. Kau makan saja dulu."  
"Baik," balas Minato. "Kau juga harus sarapan Kushina."

Kushina membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat. "Shion. Ayo, sarapan bersama kami," ajak Kushina.

Shion yang melihat Naruto terus akhirnya menoleh pada Kushina. "Tidak usah bi. Aku sudah sarapan di rumah. Bibi dan paman sarapan dulu. Biar aku yang mengurus Naruto-kun," kata Shion.

Kushina dan Minato saling pandang, mereka tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Shion. Mereka seperti melihat menantu. "Kalau begitu bibi dan paman sarapan dulu," kata Kushina.

"Iya. Terima kasih, Shion. Dan paman minta setelah paman pulang. Paman ingin mendengar penjelasan darimu," kata Minato. Suami-istri itu pun meninggalkan ruangan. Menyisakan sepasang muda-mudi.

"Baik, paman," gumam Shion.

.

.

.

Sekarang, Shion sedang duduk di kursi yang di tempatkan di samping tempat tidur Naruto. Dengan telatennya, dia mengompres kening Naruto dengan kain basah. Karena terhujani air shower membuat Naruto sakit demam.

Setelah selesai mengompres, Shion menatap Naruto. Dia mengelus pipi Naruto yang terlihat pucat dan terasa panas dengan tangannya.

"Naruto-kun..." gumam Shion. Sedih. Itulah perasaan Shion sekarang. Naruto yang dia kenal semangat, menjadi hancur karena seorang wanita.

Gadis itu menangis, dia begitu mencintai pria pirang itu. Saat di konfrensi pers peluncuran album pertama Naruto. Membuat dia menangis melihat Naruto yang tersiksa batinnya karena pertanyaan wartawan di sana. Untuk apa wartawan itu mengungkap masa lalu Naruto yang pahit itu. Tak sepantasnya mereka membicarakan itu.

"Naruto-kun. Apa kau tahu perasaan ku kepadamu?" tanya Shion yang pasti tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto sendiri. Dia memegang erat tangan dingin Naruto, berharap tangan itu bisa menjadi hangat. Telapak tangan dingin itu, dia tempelkan di pipinya yang putih. Mengusapnya dengan sepenuh hati. Bagaikan Naruto sendiri yang mengelus pipinya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Ku mohon jangan terpuruk seperti ini," suara serak keluar dari bibirnya. "Kau tahu Naruto-kun? Kenapa aku bisa mencintaimu? Bahkan saat kau masih berpacaran bersama dia. Aku selalu berharap bisa menggantikan posisi dia dihatimu. Apakah aku bisa Naruto-kun?" cairan bening keluar dari kedua mata violetnya. Membasahi pipinya dan tangan tan sang pria.

Shion menutup matanya. Bagaikan sebuah film, dia mengingat saat dia dan Naruto menjadi satu tim saat mencari harta karun. Pada saat itu, mereka masih kuliah dan sedang dilaksanakan acara berkemah diliburan musim panas. Sebelum kejadian itu, dia hanya menganggap Naruto adalah orang bodoh dan tak berguna. Tapi, setelah menjadi satu tim dengan Naruto. Dia langsung memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap pria itu.

**Flashback On **

"Hinata-chan~," ucap manja dari seorang pria berambut jabrik pirang jabrik ke gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. Mereka sekarang berada di dalam bus yang sedang melakukan perjalanan ke tempat berkemah. Si pria yang bernama Naruto, sedang bermanja dengan kekasihnya yang sedari tadi menahan malu dan tentu saja pingsan.

"N-Naruto-kun. J-jangan bersikap seperti itu. A-aku malu," wajah gadis itu sudah berwarna merah marun. Rambutnya yang berwarna indigo panjang, digerai dan jaket ungu favoritnya yang ia pakai. Serta tidak lupa celana jeans yang membuat penampilannya terlihat cantik.

Naruto yang duduk di samping Hinata, langsung cemburut mendapat penolakkan daei Hinata. "Kita inikan sudah pacaran semenjak SMA kelas X. Kau tidak perlu malu. Biarlah semua orang tahu kalau Hinata Hyuuga hanya milik Naruto seorang. Lagi pula, kau yang mengambil jurusan ekonomi membuatku yang jurusan sastra jadi susah bertemu denganmu. Mumpung bus kita menjadi satu, nggak apa-apa kan kalau aku bermanja denganmu," jelas Naruto yang pada akhir katanya mencubit pipi Hinata yang menggemaskan.

Hinata yang dicubit Naruto hanya memegang bekas cubitan itu. Memang benar, semenjak kuliah dan beda jurusan. Membuat mereka jarang bertemu. Apalagi tugas seorang mahasiswa yang banyak membuat mereka hanya bisa berjumpa sebentar.Dan saat sebelum pergi, Hinata melihat mading. Ternyata dia satu bus dengan Naruto. Tentu saja dia senang. Dengan cepat pula Naruto langsung menariknya kedalam bus dan mencari tempat duduk untuk berdua. Hinata duduk di dekat jendela dan Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya. Membuat Hinata terapit oleh Naruto. Rasanya dengan begini dia tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Apalagi tangan Naruto yang merangkulnya dan Naruto yang mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak Hinata. Membuat harumnya citrus sangat terasa dihidung Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa pasrah saja diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Naruto. Setelah melihat Hinata yang sudah pasrah. Membuat Naruto makin berani. Dengan satu tarikan Hinata langsung tenggelam ke dada bidang Naruto. Hinata kaget, tapi akhirnya dia menikmati kebersamaan nya dengan Naruto. Hinata menutup matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya sehingga detak jantung Naruto bisa terdengar oleh Hinata. Naruto pun terus mengelus kepala Hinata dengan sayang. Aroma lavender yang khas tercium oleh Naruto, membuatnya merasa tenang.

Naruto melihat sekeliling, sepertinya teman-teman Naruto sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri, tidak memperhatikan bahwa Naruto sedang bermanja-manja dengan pacarnya. Tanpa sengaja Naruto melihat kebelakang, dia melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat dan bermata violet. Duduk sendiri dan menatap langit dengan sendu. Tak seperti teman-teman lainnya yang mempunyai teman untuk duduk bersama. Dia hanya sendirian.

"Hinata. Kau tahu siapa dia?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata melihat kearah di mana Naruto menunjuk, "Diakan Shion-san dari jurusan sastra. Sama seperti Naruto-kun," jelas Hinata.

"Oh iya. Aku ingat sekarang. Diakan anak yang selalu berkata ketus pada semua orang."

"N-Naruto-kun jangan berkata begitu," bela Hinata.

"Tapi, memang benarkan? Tapi, aku heran. Dia anak yang terkenal mempunyai banyak teman. Tapi, kenapa dia duduk sendiri?" tanya Naruto.

"Ehm, aku sebenarnya kurang tahu. T-tapi, kudengar ibunya baru meninggal seminggu yang lalu. Semenjak saat itu dia jadi pendiam, dan tidak mau berteman dengan siapapun. Mungkin dia masih trauma. Karena dari masih kecil Shion-san hanya mengenal ibunya. Ayahnya sudah lama meninggal semenjak dia masih bayi."

"Oh, pantas saja. Pastilah sedih saat orang yang berharga dan kita sayangi meninggal," ujar Naruto sedih. Mengingat salah satu gurunya yang sudah dia anggap kakeknya, Jiraiya telah meninggal.

"Naruto-kun..." ucap Hinata khawatir.

Naruto mengeluarkan cengirannya, "Tenang saja Hinata. Aku tidak akan bersedih lagi. Kan masih ada kau sayangku. Hehehe..."

"S-sayangku? Naruto-kun..." wajah Hinata berubah menjadi merah marun.

"Hahaha..., Hinata malu lagi nih," tawa Naruto.

"Dasar Naruto-kun," Hinata memukul dada bidang Naruto dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada Naruto.

Tanpa disadari mereka berdua, sepasang mata violet melihat mereka. Dan tersenyum sinis. "Senang ya mempunyai orang yang berharga," gumam gadis itu. Dia kembali menatap langit biru dengan tatapan kosong. "Kaa-san..."

**Bersambung…**

Akhirnya selesai. Sebelumnya makasih buat yang sudah review atau sekedar membaca (silent reader). Makasih banyak ya semua. Dan makasih buat yang sudah fav atau follow fanfic _Geu Saram_. Intinya banyak-banyak terima kasih ama kalian semua :3

Balasan review:

**Souljagirl: **Halo juga XD. Syukurlah kalau ceritanya udah angst. Semoga firasat mu bener XD

**Hyuna toki: **Nggak masalah kok. Aku pake Sasu karena dia pantas jadi rival cintanya Naru. Soal perawan nggaknya Hinata akan aku jelaskan dichap yang akan dating. Lagipula akukan nggak mungkin masuk kamar orang yang udah nikah, kecuali kamar Daesung-oppa XD #dipukul ama para Jokers. Tolong jangan guncangin Author #muntah. Karena fanfic inikan angst, jadi terpaksa harus nyiksa NH DX

**namikaze nakato****: **Iya Naru kasihan DX. Akan aku usahakan nggak terlalu tersiksa :3

**Arakida Amane: **Boleh. Tapi kalau boleh panggil aja Sye-chan atau Ren-chan biar lebih akrab :3 #ngarep banget. Waduh makasih kalau chap kemarin bagus XD. Iya Naru disini aku bikin OOC. Tapi, akan aku usahakan untuk nggak terlalu OOC. Amin semoga saja tambah bagus :3

**Lucky-Human****: **Salam kenal. Hei Naru itu simpanan ku ttebane XD #dihajar Naruto lovers. Makasih atas pujiannya kalu cerita ini nice.

**HyeYun Sakibara: **Nggak papa terlambat. Naru-kun itu simpanan ku dan Minato-kun itu suami ku XD #dihajar ama Naruto Lovers dan Minato Lovers. Iya memang kasihan DX. OK akan aku lanjutkan.

**Putri Hyuuga Uzumaki: **Oh itu kamu ya. Salam kenal. Wah memang tujuan aku, fanfic ini susah ditebak XD. '_Geu Saram' _artinya '_Dia'_ dalam bahasa Korea. Syukurlah feelnya berasa XD. Maaf ya menunggu lama

**kiriko mahaera****: **Kiri-chan. Memang bener tuh drama korea emang nyesek, lagunya juga DX. Wah makasih atas sarannya. Cuma kalo dikasih flashback tissuenya Kiri-chan habis dong karena nangis #sok tahu nih. Iya betul cuma susah nyari tempat yang nerima anak SMK, banyakan kuliah . Amin moga aja nih fanfic aku selesaiin :3

Ok sekian dulu balas reviewnya. Oh ya aku mau nanya. Enaknya balas reviewnya lewat fanfic atau PM ya bagi yang pake akun?

Makasih banyak bagi semuanya yang udah baca, review, favorite, atau follow. Syeren ucapkan banyak terima kasih XD

Komentar, kritik. saran. flame, dll. Syeren terima kok :3

GBU (God Bless You) ^^


End file.
